1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a method of providing information specific to objects on a display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various methods of providing information that link specific information to a video which are well known in the prior art. An example of such a method is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,394 to Schein et al. This patent describes an invention practiced under the trademark xe2x80x9cWebTVxe2x80x9d, hereinafter referred to as interactive TV.
The interactive TV provides a television schedule and information guide, which allows interaction between a television viewer and information associated with a television program. Two-way communication is established with an on-line internet provider. The on-line internet provider is used to provide information from broadcast stations and advertisers. The on-line internet provider supplies information concerning the television program, actors, products related to the program, etc. This information is displayed in a product window. The link to the information is established between the information and the program itself. The information in only unique to the program the viewer chooses to select.
The subject invention includes a method of delivering information comprising the steps of accessing video media having a changing scene with dynamic objects therein and storing information specific to the dynamic objects. The method is characterized by displaying the information specific to the dynamic object within the changing scene in response to visually cueing the dynamic object.
Accordingly, the information is linked directly to the dynamic object in the changing scene. Therefore, at the same time, a plurality of dynamics objects would be accessible to a viewer. Each dynamic object would contain a link to specific information related to that object. The subject invention provides the viewer access to more information than just the generic information linked to the television program or video.